Memories of a Memory
by Agent Indiana
Summary: What if we heard the different recordings Church left behind after he's gone? What if he left one for each member of the Red vs. Blue characters that he was close to? Takes place after Season 13 episode 20 The End
1. Tucker

I have never nor will ever own Red vs. Blue which is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Tucker

I took my helmet off to get a good look at it. Turquoise/sea green/blue-ish green/aqua… _the fuck color metal this_ with a big yellow visor covering the whole face. This helmet had represented so many different things, none of them good. It was the Meta, it was Tex dying for real this time, it was Church going missing, and now it represented something else.

It represented my friend sacrificing himself to make the suit work so we could live. I knew the second he was gone….I mean come on the guy was literally inside my head so the moment he sacrificed himself I could tell there was a difference…I just didn't know that it was what it turned out to be. I've never wanted to get rid of my armor more than right now, but I couldn't. It might have been a piss poor sacrifice plan, but he was gone so this would work, might as well use it to make something good happen.

I put my helmet back on and connected the armor with my implants and to my surprise Church appeared again.

 _Hey man, if you're hearing this you did it. You kicked Hargrove's forces ass and stopped yet another corrupt corporations. Congrats, but you've probably realized that I'm not around anymore to celebrate with you this time. Tucker, I'm sorry things had to come to this. We've been friends for so long and really the thought of only one of us being there, fighting the Reds used to never have crossed my mind. I just assumed we'd both be in this war till the very end. But I guess I was wrong. I can't keep fighting Tucker. So I guess it's your turn with the sniper rifle now, don't let Caboose use it he'd just shoot you probably. Look Tucker, even if I could go back and do everything again—which I have before in the memory unit, long story don't ask—even knowing that I'd end up here in this place at my end, I'd still do everything again. I think you're my best friend Tucker. Now go be that badass fighter you were when we found you in the desert…oh and by the way. I left you a new friend, his name is Theta. He's an A.I. like me but he's a little shyer, but I'm sure you can break him out of it. Good luck Tucker…_

With that Church's image went up like a firework before revealing Theta. He just kind of stood there with this childlike pose.

"Sup, Church said your name's Theta right?" asked Tucker

"Yes…my name is Theta." Said Theta a little too timidly for Tucker's liking.

"So Church told me you were a little shy. How come?"

"Well I just don't go well with strangers really, and this is my first time with you so I'm just nervous." Theta explained.

"Ha, don't worry about it dude, everyone is nervous there first time with me, Bow Chick Bow Wow." Exclaimed Tucker.

"Bow Chicka…what was that?" Theta was confused on what that meant. His new friend was just making weird noises.

"Eh don't worry bout it, we'll work on that later." Said Tucker calmly. They started to walk back to the mess hall to go get some food before they left. It was a long flight back home and with their luck it wouldn't be boring so best be ready.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself Theta. What do you like to do? Said Tucker. "I wanna get to know my new partner."

"Well…" started Theta.

As they walked away and Theta was talking about himself, suddenly Tucker didn't feel so bad about Church. He left to help him and gave him a new partner. And with that Tucker realized things were going to be alright.


	2. Caboose

I have never nor will ever own Red vs. Blue which is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Caboose

It had been a long week. They managed to fight the bad guys, and Santa was really nice and gave them presents and they lived through it all. But it was only after they had won did they realize what had happened. His friend had died…again. This time it wasn't his fault. He had disappeared and Caboose wanted to bring him back.

He had been digging around in the canyon where he found Freckles when he was much bigger. There had to be something there that Caboose could use to bring Church back. He always could bring his friend back.

An alert came up on his HUD, only to reveal the image of Church.

"Church!" Caboose yelled in joy. "I knew you couldn't be gone. I told them all that you were here!"

"Caboose if I may" Said someone inside Caboose's head.

"Santa is that you?" He asked "Are you in my head? Are you comfortable in there cause it's all filled up with my brain and stuff so it must be a tight fit."

"Actually Caboose it is I, Delta" said Delta suddenly appearing on his HUD as well.

"Delta what are you doing here? I thought you were gone" Asked Caboose.

"I was Caboose, I am merely a fragment derived from the memories of Epsilon formatted into a new set of data to make myself compatible with your armor."

"So are you a ghost?"

"No I am not but for the sake of continuing the conversation yes I am a ghost. Now back to business at hand what you are looking at is not Church but merely a recording of him he left for you before his defragmentation. I will play it for you."

"Ok Delta."

"Playing Recorded message" Delta responded in his logical tone.

 _Hey Caboose, I know you might not fully understand everything that's going on around you but I'm sure you've realized that I'm gone. I gotta tell you this buddy, I'm not coming back this time. I wanted to say I'm sorry Caboose, you've worked so hard to bring me back time and time again, but this time you can't. I know you might try but you need to know I'm not there anymore. The fragments you see…you can't put them back together and get me back, I'm really gone. I'm giving you back Delta because he was always the logical one. And you have always been a little…how do I put this in a nice way…not the brightest one of the bunch. But Delta can help you with that, you two always got along that way. He will remember what you forget or don't understand. But remember what Delta said…"memory is the key". You always remembered me the right way in that little head your, I would know I was in there…several times…and it was empty to you have just enough for me. That's why I put you in charge of remembering me all that time ago, because I knew you would do it right…it's the one thing you don't mess up. So rookie, I guess that finishes your orientation, now it's time to fight. Good luck…Also_ take _the training wheels off the tank, I think you've learned…don't fuck it up._

And with that Church flickered to the image of Delta

He was quiet. For the first time in his life he understood what was going on. His friend was gone. He wasn't coming back

"He's really not coming back this time is he Freckles?" Caboose said.

"No Captain Caboose".

"No he is not but remember…memory is the key" said Delta as in his logical tone like always.

And with that Caboose walked away from the robot parts. He remembered Church for what he was…his friend, his leader, his friend, his…well he was mostly his friend. He knew he couldn't bring his friend back and he was sad but he was happy that he had remembered to say goodbye this time.

And so he walked back to his friends with a mixture of feelings he couldn't tell what but he knew that if he stayed with is friends, everything would be ok.


	3. Locus

I have never nor will ever own Red vs. Blue which is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _Locus_

Locus stared at the door in front of him. He knew Malcom was in there, he had memorized the ships blueprints before and knew this was the captain's quarters. He knew its defenses, its weaknesses because a good soldier always notices every detail. He had every intention to make things right, not for those simulation troopers or for the people of Chorus, but for himself. As he was about to open the door a message appeared on his HUD and it opened itself to reveal the A.I Fragment that worked with the simulation troopers, Epsilon.

 _Locus….Or shall I call you by your real name…we both know what it is, it's in your implants….but we both know why you don't go by it anymore…normally I'd say some asshole statement about it that's sarcastic and witty cause I'm awesome like that, but I think you need to hear the truth….you're not a soldier…you're a coward. You spent your life committing acts of horror...It ate you up to a point where you can't even use your own name anymore because the thought of facing your own humanity scares you…But I'm not here to judge you…I've done terrible things to, but unlike you, I owned up to them. And as much as I wish I could ignore you and forget you in my last moments, which happened because of you, by the way thanks for that asshole, I can't because I feel like I need to leave you a message, or more like a warning and here it is: It doesn't matter that you changed and helped us in the end, you tried to kill us…and they will not forget that…if you run, they will find you…if you stay, they will find you…just because your some "badass" mercenary with an alien key…sword thing and a camo unit, doesn't mean they won't find you eventually…they have a bad habit of running into people that pissed them off…either way just remember…you're going to have to face us eventually….and I hope you're ready for the consequences that come with that..._

And the video disappeared. He knew it would stay in the hard drive of his implant…with all the rest of the secrets he carried.

"All unit's come in, we have found them, I repeat we have found the simulation troopers. They have barricaded themselves in Director Hargrove's trophy room but we are attempting to breach all available men report" said some soldier over the radio frequency that Locus still had access to.

Locus mumbled in his grizzly voice. He knew what the fragment meant and he knew where this would all end up. He steadied himself and cleared his mind, and took a breath to calm himself, like a good soldier does.

"This changes nothing" said Locus

And with that, he reloaded his rifle, activated his camouflage and entered the captain's quarters.


	4. Griff and Simmons

I do not own the characters of Red vs Blue which are owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

Griff and Simmons

Outside the base stood Simmons and Griff, watching the ships and soldiers of the UNSC arrive and work to prep Chorus and them for leaving. They had gotten off the Staff of Charon mostly unscathed. Nobody died and Griff even got the Griffshot back, though those UNSC guys had been eyeing it since they came to get them back home. Simmons had been quiet since they escaped the ship. Griff thought that was fine since he didn't have to hear him whining anymore.

"Hey Griff" Said Simmons.

"Ya?" replied Griff.

"You ever wonder why we are here?"

"Oh fuck...Haven't we gone over this like a millios time Simmons?"

"No I mean seriously why are we here? How did we end up from a small boxed in canyon in the middle of nowhere where we were fake soldiers playing army to being captains in an army on a planet in the middle of nowhere fighting a corrupt politician leading a black ops mercenary unit fighting over alien technology in the middle of a civil war?" Yelled Simmons, getting louder and more exasperated the longer it went on.

"You know honestly I have thought about it and I came to an answer…I don't really give a fuck Simmons" Griff responded.

"Really? That's you're big answer? You don't care…well no surprise there i guess. Alright well we should go get to the Warthog and get on the ship so we don't get left here again." Said Simmons

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Simmons…Shotgun" Yelled Griff.

"Shotgun…Fuck!" Yelled Simmons.

Suddenly a message appeared on both their HUDs: _Multi-key password accepted._

"What the hell?" said the two of them in unison.

Suddenly the message disappeared and Church appeared in its place between two other A.I.s, one yellow and the other a cyan.

 _Sup Assholes. Alright look I left you guys a special message. It would only activate when you two did something only you two do together. The point of this was because you two need to be together for this part. I've been leaving A.I. fragments for people and you two get these guys, Eta and Iota. They are the twins. They came into this world together and they work together the best. That's why I'm giving them to you guys, because you two are basically twins like these guys. You guys are "Griff and Simmons", it's always been you two together against whatever the fuck got thrown your way, and that's the way you guys gotta stay if you want these guys to do awesome, cause when these two work together they can do great things. Simmons you get Eta. He's a little fearful, like you but not as much, but you guys can make each other a bit braver. Griff you get Iota. He is a happy guy and maybe he can make your somewhat annoying pessimism a little less often. Also he'll be happy when you get a good burn on Simmons so he's like a little cheerleader kinda. Either way the point is these guys and you guys work best together, and that how you guys should stay cause even as a A.I. I knew nothing could stop "Griff and Simmons" if they worked together._

And Church disappeared and Eta and Iota appeared.

 _"_ Hey guys, I'm Iota and this is my brother Eta." Iota said gesturing to himself and Eta.

"…hel…hello…" said Eta timidly.

"We are excited to be here and we wanna work together to help you, so yeah this will be great." Iota said with excitement.

All the while he was talking all Griff could think was that this guy was a lot like Matthews…too much of a kiss ass…and then he realized… "HA, Church called you a chicken" laughed Griff looking at Simmons.

"Haha that's awesome" said Iota.

Griff suddenly liked the A.I. more. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

"You know you shouldn't be some mean" said Eta afraid of what could happen.

"Eh don't worry bout it, they are just being assholes" said Simmons.

"Well I just have one questions before we go...if that's ok" said Eta.

"Sure go ahead."

"Well we are just kind of wondering um…why are we here?" said Eta shyly.

"Yeah why are we here I was wondering myself" said Iota.

Griff and Simmons looked at each other thinking what to say. Simmons started to answer.

"Well…it all started a few years ago, Griff and I were standing on top of our base and…"


	5. Sarge

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Sarge

He couldn't believe it. They had been against the odds and they had come out with the win against Charon. Nobody had died…sadly.

"Seriously Griff lived…again?" Asked Sarge.

"Just give it up asshole, it's not happening" Yelled Griff back at his commanding officer.

Sarge sighed. He was tired. He had probably lived through more than any military officer in the UNSC had. _Not bad for the leader of a group of "Simulation troopers"._

He didn't really think of his men as subordinates anymore…except for Griff, but even he had gained somewhat of a small respect for him…very small…small enough that you could argue if it was actually respect or if he was just being nice that day.

The same could be said for the Blues. They were as much his allies as they were his enemy, though he'd never let them know that…maybe after they win the war and beat the Blues he tell them in a small victory speech. "Ha" Sarge chuckled.

Suddenly an alert came up on his HUD and it turned into that computer program from the Blues, Church.

 _Hello Sarge…is Sarge your name and rank or is it something else cause literally all it said in your implants was "Sarge"…you know what I'm getting off topic. First off I wanted to say thank you. We may have started off as enemies…and maybe still are I'm not sure with you sometimes, but in the end you worked with us and helped us out. You've always been the first one to answer the call to help and you've come up with some of the most bat-shit crazy ideas I have ever seen but you were still there, you turned half your men into Cyborg, and you built a Spanish speaking robot for some reason. That takes a certain type of individual to do all that. We may not have always seen eye to eye with everything…like when we kicked your ass and you built me a body or when we were just fighting in general cause we are awesome like that but still you were there. I wanted to let you know that in my deconstruction into the other A.I. fragments I have left you and your team some so make sure they don't fuck them up. I left you Sigma. He may have been creative enough to fool the meta into doing everything that he did but I think he'll be fine with you…his not as bad as he used to be but he's still a little ambitious so use that crazy creative mind of yours to give him a new purpose. I don't really know how to end this so I will just say that it has been an honor to fight with…and against you._

The last image that Sarge saw of Church was the blue A.I. unit saluting him before he faded way.

"Well…I guess he wasn't so bad…for being a dirty blue and all…"said Sarge.

"Hello Sergeant, my name is Sigma. I am excited to be working with you. What will be our first primary objective? I have many ideas, Sir" said Sigma.

 _He didn't seem as crazy as before. Maybe Church worked on that a bit._

"Well…wanna help me kill Griff?" Said Sarge.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. I have many ideas as to how we can kill Captain Griff."

"What was that?" Said Griff.

"Nothing numnuts" said Sarge as he slowly walked away in the base. "By the way just so you know my password is…Shotgun."

"Noted, Sir."


	6. Lopez and Donut

I have never nor will ever own Red vs. Blue which is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _L_ opez and Donut

It had been a long couple of days. After the battle on the Staff of Charon, the UNSC had responded almost immediately to their distress call and had sent a huge ship to get them and take them home and to send help to Chorus, but even with all this chaos going around them, everyday… at the same time…you could still hear the giggling and clinking glasses that signified…Donuts daily wine and cheese hour. He never missed it. He even lied to get out of work to do it. It was important to him and he shared with Lopez sometimes like today

"I love wine and cheese hour, it's the best thing in the world isn't it Lopez?" asked Donut holding a wine glass with a bit of cheese in his mouth giggling. This was the life he had all he needed right here.

"¿Por qué usted Tráigame a esto? Soy capaz de no comer ni beber nada a idiota." (Why do you bring me to this? I am not able to eat or drink idiot.)

"I'm glad you like this too Lopez" Donut said happily.

"Deja de intentar hablar español asshole" (Stop trying to speak Spanish asshole) Lopez said angry.

"Did you say something Lopez?"

"No" Lopez responded.

"Okie-dokey then" smiled Donut. He put his helmet back on and turned back to Lopez.

"Now let's get back to the ship, we have a bunch of men waiting for us to come."

"¿Alguna vez escuchando lo que dices a veces?" (Do you ever listen to what you say sometimes?)

"Your right Lopez, we should keep them waiting. We asked them to come first and once they came in such a hurry, I was so happy."

"Maldita" (Goddamnit) Lopez said exasperated.

 _Message Received… opening file…_

Suddenly an image of Church and another stiff Blue guy showed up on Lopez and Donuts HUD's.

 _"_ _Hello Donut, Hola Lopez, I left this message for you guys since I knew you would be together since I know Donut brings you to wine and cheese hour-_

"Hey look Lopez its Church, but I thought he was dead how about you? Asked Donut

 _"_ Sabía español todo este tiempo?!" (He knew Spainish this whole time?!) Lopez exclaimed.

 _Donut when we first met you, you were the rookie of the red team. You had a hell of an arm and you killed Tex your first week…I still have no idea how you actually did that. Not even the freelancers knew how the hell you managed to do that. Either way the point is that you are probably my favorite red. And as such I am giving you a fragment I know you can handle. This is Gamma, or as you probably know him as Gary. He was Alpha's deceit and take this however you will but you are a liar. You lie about your armor color, your ability to speak Spanish, your sanity, sexual orientation maybe, I don't know. The point is you lie a lot which is good and bad. Not only are you a horrible liar you are naïve to a fault and your honest in regards to some situations makes you a truly good individual. You are an honest liar…Think about that and you'll just get confused. Gamma here is a good individual. He may lie a lot or just omit things and not tell anyone anything but I think you can balance each other out. He can help you lie and you can help him tell the truth. Also I know you like to spend time with Lopez so Gamma can be a bit of a translator for you. Either way I am glad to have met you and I hope you stay on Red team. So for all your accomplishments I think you earned that armor…in all its lightish-red glory. Goodbye Donut._

And with that Church flickered away leaving the form of Gamma

They didn't know what to say. Donut didn't think that Church had such a high opinion of him but he will miss the little guy more so now than ever.

"So Gamma how are you?" asked Donut

"Hello, I am well. It is nice to meet you" said Gamma in his computerized voice.

"¿Realmente puede hablar español?" (Can you really speak Spainish?) Lopez questioned.

"Yes I am proficient in nearly all known languages" Gamma responded.

"Por fin me entienden personas con!" Exclaimed Lopez (Finally People will understand me). "Dile Donut lo odio y que lo quiero muerto" (Tell Donut I want him dead)

"Gamma what did Lopez say?" Asked

"Lopez said that he loves you and wishes to spend more time with his best friend in the entire known universe, Donut." Claimed Gamma

"Qué? Es no lo que dije en todo!" (What?! That's not what I said at all!" yelled Lopez

"Now he says that he wishes to have lightish-red armor like yours so you two can match"

"Really? Oh Lopez I'm so happy. I wonder if we can find some paint. Oh this will be fun" Donut said while running to find a can of paint so he and his best friend can match

As Donut disappeared Lopez looked at the A.I. Fragment. If Robots could feel anger than he would be feeling utter rage for Gamma.

"Ha Ha, Ha Ha. This is going to be so much fun." Said Gamma.

"Bastardo" (Bastard).

And so Lopez decided to avoid Donut for the next week.

 _-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Hello there, Agent Indiana with an adrenalin pumping authors note here. You may or may not have noticed that there are some updated chapters now-Tucker being one example. The reason is these stories have become more complex as each chapter is finished so I wanted to make sure all the chapters were just as complex. There will be more updates to some chapters so keep a look out. Thanks to everyone for the reviews you've given, glad everyone is liking everything so far. Nothing more to report

Agent Indiana out


	7. Doc

I have never nor will ever own Red vs. Blue which is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Doc

It had been a long five years for Doc. In the last five years he had led an army of evil Spanish robots, develop a multiple personality disorder because a crazy A.I. jumped into his head, been lodged in a wall by a super strong soldier, and had been lost in an alternate dimension where space and time were merely figments of his imagination AND HE LOST HIS MIND OVER AND OVER AGAIN ONLY TO BE TURNED INTO AN ENERGY CONSTRUCT THAT COULDN'T INTERACT WITH HIMSELF AND WAS FORGOT ABOUT BY HIS FRIENDS AND…

"Ok stop it Doc, happy thoughts, happy thoughts…" Doc replied his mantra every time he thought about his time in that…place.

He was very tired. He blacked about the time he spent on the ship fighting Charon aside from being in the room prepping for the door breach and then he blacked out again. He had been told he was a bit of a bad ass…least that what Tucker said.

 _Not bad for a 'pacifist' as he described it._

He had been struggling all this time to stay in control of himself and maintain his ways but he always found it hard to do because of that damned A.I. O'Malley. He was afraid of him still and afraid of himself. He didn't feel like he was in control, like he was a bystander, watching things that O'Malley would do in his body. The only thing that helped was distracting himself from it all.

He was prepping the med bay on the ship waiting to take them home, knowing them he would need it at some point. _I mean really have you meet these people?_ Working with the medical tools helped him keep focused on the good things in life.

 _Alert, Alert, Message detected in neural implants. Activating Message Now._

On his HUD came Church, in his digital form. His death didn't really bother him much as he didn't spend much time with the A.I. but his death had a range of reactions spread out through the team. Maybe it was time to bring out the speaking ball again…

 _Hey, what's up Doc?...I'm sorry I couldn't resist, I mean how many times am I gonna get the chance to do that. Moving on, I have left you this message because you may not have been a red or blue but you were the balance between the two. You were the psychological crazy person of the reds and the snarky wise ass of the blues. You were the best of both worlds and you need to stay as the balance between the two of them. And I would also like to apologize for the actions of Omega on your brain. He kind made you crazy and I feel that you should have the opportunity to change that. I am leaving you Omega in the hopes that he will balance you out as well. He might take back some of those homicidal tendencies he created in you the first time and you can maybe make him not as homicidal. You are balance. I know you are afraid of him…and with good reason but I have tweaked him a little…You don't need to be afraid of him anymore Doc…_

Church flickered away leaving the steel-gray image of the A.I. Omega. "Hello Medical 'Super' Officer DuFresne." Omega's voice reached my ear.

 _Why? Why did he leave him with me…wait he said I didn't need to be afraid…maybe he doesn't know—_

"Well since it seems we've meet before we shouldn't have any problems working together now should we… _Doc_?" Omega sneered.

I curl up in a ball in fear, covering my ears with my hands trying to block his voice out. _Church was wrong…he's just like O'Malley…he's going to destroy what left of me…I can't-_

Omega started to move towards me slowly. "Now we are going to revolutionize how you fight seeing as you don't have much of a style and we are going to soon start many things such as—"

 _O'Malley will get along with him splendidly…Wait...where's O'Malley? He hasn't come out yet...he's always coming out when I become stressed…_

"No Omega." I said standing up suddenly realizing something.

"What did you say?"

"You're wrong… You're wrong about you using me…and you're wrong about us having worked together before. I might be a pacifist, I might be forgotten by my friends every now and again and I might have lost my mind several times…but I worked with O'Malley not you Omega, I will fight you because this is my body and my life. You do not get to say what we do or how we do things. I am the one who will decide because while I might still be afraid of O'Malley I am not afraid of you Omega." I told him.

"…As you wish sir. Shall I monitor the team's vitals?" Omega asked.

"No instead send out a message to everyone so we can do another round of the speaking ball" I replied.

"Speaking ball?" Omega asked confused.

"You'll learn eventually, it's my way of helping people communicate with each other." I replied in a much happier tone. "In fact, maybe I can get one of the tech guys to give us a ball too, one that you can use with me, then we can use the speaking ball."

And for once, in probably the first time ever, it was not Doc but Omega, which felt very apprehensive about his whole situation…and slightly cared about his future.


	8. Kimball

I have never nor will ever own Red vs. Blue which is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _Kimball_

If one were to ask how to describe Vanessa Kimball, the newly appointed leader of the planet of Chorus, most people would describe her as loyal, brave, and a will to fight to the end for what she believes in. For the most part they would be true except no one could probably tell you what she is like when she is not fighting. What does she do when the fighting stops? This was a question even she could not answer herself sometimes. This was probably due to the fact she thought the fighting would never end…or that she would die fighting and wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Vanessa Kimball Journal Entry: It has been two days since the Reds and Blues left and while I am happy for the fact that they will make it home I am saddened because in recent times I never really thought about how much of an affect that they have not only had on the planet Chorus but on myself as well. They have affected me to a point that I never thought about them leaving. Part of me hoped that maybe they would decide to stay…they have helped me through so much I am not sure I can do this alone…Doyle is dead, the Reds and Blue have said their goodbyes, and even though Felix might have been a manipulative bastard he was always a good person to turn to for sound advice. The fight is over and I am the one left standing, the one left to guide these people through the upcoming rough times in the hope we won't have another war. I'm a soldier, not a politician or a diplomat…and that's all I might ever be…I just hope that it'll be good enough…for better or worse…this is Vanessa Kimball signing off."

The screen went blank only to show her reflection in the glass of the monitor…she looked tired, probably because she hadn't been sleeping well in the last few days. She had to go out and give a speech in an hour, addressing the people of Corus not as a solider or a general…but as their leader. But she was alone…alone and afraid of making the same mistakes that their past leaders had. She put her helmet on one last time…now that she was in charge she wouldn't need it any more.

"I wish Doyle were here…as much as we fought he would know what to do…" Kimball said to no one but herself.

 _Activating implant Message. HUD Activating._

 _"_ _Hello Vanessa"_ _said the image of the A.I. unit that the Reds and Blues had lost to Charon_

 _"_ _Though we may not have spent more than a few months together, I feel as though I understand you better than most. I am assuming that this message will reach you in the hope to reassure you of your appointment to leader of Chorus…I mean I know I'm dead but come on it was pretty obvious that you were gonna become the leader. However before we made our stand against Chorus, you worried about your capabilities to become leader, I have left you with a small gift in the efforts to help you. However to understand why I am giving you this gift first I need to tell you a story…a story about a girl named Tex…"_

And so she listened. She sat there in silence as she listened to the recording of the A.I. tell her about a girl named Tex. About how she was the love of the man he was based on and how she died…and in creating the Alpha he was based on, she came along as well. She was such an important part of him that even in death she couldn't leave him…but that was the problem. She was doing nothing but causing him pain. And it didn't matter how many times he or she died in whatever form, she always came back…she was stubborn that way. But that was the problem. Her memory did nothing but remind him of what he lost…so he chose to forget her…because the memory of her did nothing but cause him pain…because the ones we lose always affect us the most.

 _"_ _See the thing about Tex is that she always comes back…she's as much a part of me as my creator is…but their can't be one without the other…but that's what I'm worried about. This time I'm leaving for good…and in my efforts to help my friends, I split myself up, into new fragments but I needed something to replace her, to take her spot. I knew if I didn't have a plan for her she was just going to come back and she was going to be alone this time…and I couldn't let that happen. I needed something to replace the failure of Tex…so in the effort to try to make up for what this war with Charon did I am giving you this…"_

Suddenly the image of Doyle in his armor appeared. He looked all sparkly and new except, he appeared a little more lit…like a golden aura appeared around him…he appeared more peaceful than anything.

 _"_ _I'm pretty good with memory, it's kind of my specialty, but even I need some help sometimes. I have gone through every single piece of information I could find on Doyle in creating this…psych analysis, speeches, camera footage, medical histories, grades, Spacebook, his goddamn tax returns in order to create the best copy of him I could. He is Doyle…that's the best way to describe him. I tried the best I can. He will be your_ _adviser_ _, confidant, friend, and trusted ally."_

 _"_ _Donald Doyle at your Service president Kimball" said Doyle in his English sounding voice._

Kimball would never admit this to anyone but she was happy to hear his voice again.

 _"_ _I am giving you this as an effort to both learn from the mistakes of project freelancer and Tex. Every fragment embodied a certain part of the Alpha and while I was memory and Tex was failure, Doyle here represents something new…faith. His faith in you and your ability to lead the people of Chorus and my faith in my friends in the future is what kept us going, it was what gave us the ability to sacrifice ourselves…because we had faith that in the end that everything would be ok."_

Before she could even comprehend the thought that Doyle's faith in them was truly what embodied his decision to sacrifice himself, the A.I. started again…

 _"You remind me so much of her…Tex I mean…your willingness to fight till the end regardless of the odds…your choices in how you lead. Even your posture and the way you carry yourself is the same. You're both fighters…and she didn't know how to stop fighting…and that's what lead to her downfall every time…and I don't want you to repeat those same mistakes. So Doyle here is going to help you through these times and remind you of what you lost in this stupid war…and not to be fooled into another one…I wish you the best of luck president Kimball and hope that you lead Chorus into a, bright new future."_

Kimball took of her helmet and sat her in silence. Doyle was still there. Since the A.I.s worked through their implants and not the helmets everyone could see him. Doyle could be a symbol of not only intelligence but remembrance. Everyone could know what they lost in Doyle…

 _"_ _If I may Mrs. Kimball I would like to say something." Said Doyle curtly._

 _"_ _Yes Doyle, what is it?" replied Kimball._

 _"_ _I would like to say thank you for all you have done for the planet in my stead. I am sure if I was still around that I would be proud of not only the woman you have become but leader you will surely be."_

Kimball looked at the A.I. in disbelief. She couldn't believe how much the idea of approval from a dead man meant to her. Doyle's faith in her had meant more to her than all the coddling of the men under her command could ever do.

"Uh…President Kimball, it's time for you to address the planet." Said her new aid, Palomo.

"Give me one minute Palomo."

She brought her old lieutenant into her staff to help her out with some of the other functions she would have. She thought it might do him some good.

"Well Doyle..."

 _"_ _Yes Vanessa?"_

She stood up and steadied herself and took a breathe to calm her nerves.

"Let's get to work…"

And with that she walked out ready to address her people…to bring them into peace and prosperity…with everyone by her side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Agent Indiana here with another blood pumping authors note. First issue up for discussion is making sure you lovely readers are aware of another update to former chapters-Caboose specifically. So if you haven't read the new version of it grab your helmets and go read it now. Second order on the agenda is letting you all know that there are two more chapters to Memories of a Memory left however these remaining chapters will contain everyone's favorite living Freelancers Agent Carolina and Agent Washington so look out for those. Nothing more to report at this time.

Agent Indiana Out


	9. Carolina

I have never nor will ever own Red vs. Blue which is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _Carolina_

 _Looking at the past I can't believe how much of the last couple of years have been completely determined by the actions of my father. Whether he was alive or dead, he was always there in some form. But it was only until recently that I realized that I had more respect for Epsilon than my own father…which is ironic considering the fact that they were the same person. When my father died I was sad but I was able to move on however now that Epsilon is gone…I don't know what I am going to do._

Tucker told me how Epsilon...how Church had broken himself up into fragments to help power the suit so they could win. How he said he left messages behind for people in the fragments…but I can't. I can't have another. If it's not Epsilon I don't want another AI. _Guess I'll never know if he left me any message._ I run a diagnostic on my suit and find something stored in the implants…it couldn't be…could it? Suddenly I hear Epsilon...I hear Church's voice again and I see him on my HUD.

 _Hey Carolina, look you're probably mad at me right now and really you of all people have every right to be. I mislead you about what was wrong with me because I didn't want to let you down. I didn't want you to think that I couldn't help you fight anymore. And if everything worked out the way that I planned it to, the fragments that I left behind should be helping you better then I probably could ever have. …even if they aren't as handsome as me, they'll get the job done. After everything that happened with the Freelancers I know you had a hard time trusting anyone, but you did it. You took a chance on a rag tag team of idiots and things seemed to have worked out for you. Watch after them for me, they need someone who can save their asses now and then. But don't worry the fragments will help make sure you never have to loss another family Carolina… Also this next part is probably gonna suck…a lot but you're probably not gonna hear this anywhere else so I'll say it. I was the Director's memories. Even though he never said anything, he watched you go on every mission fearing what could happen to you. When you always came back he was always so proud of you. You were just like your mother. I saw into Tex's memories too. Tex was always difficult and crazy, but she always was so proud of you. She knew you were her daughter even if she never said it, and even when you fought she always believed in you. Your parent's loved you, and since I'm their memories I do too, and I'm going to miss you. On behalf of your parents, we are all proud of you Carolina. I know how much you hate to say goodbye, so instead I'll say I'll see you later Carolina._

I don't know how I felt after that. Part of me was sad that he was gone. Another part was filled with regret. He was the last link to my family, even if he wasn't real he was still…something. _Who was I without my family?_

"I have a new family thanks to him…and I won't lose this one". Said Carolina to no one but herself.

There was a new sense of…well she wouldn't really call it happiness or joy. More like…hope. Hope that everything would turn out fine. That her past wouldn't haunt her anymore. That she wasn't trapped by the mistakes of her father or the ghost of her mother. She was finally free…and Church had given that to her.

She knew that the others had new fragments that came from Church, and she realized that Church was really gone. He was just not here. He was now a part of all of them and that made them closer in a way.

"I'll see you round Church…" said Carolina

And with that she made her wait to the bridge of the rescue ship. She wanted to double check with the captain they had everything they needed before taking off. Also she wanted him to make sure he told his men not to let the others touch anything.


	10. Washington

I have never nor will ever own Red vs. Blue which is owned by Rooster Teeth

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Washington

It had been a long day. With the arrival on the UNSC suddenly things were being done and questions were being asked. How long had Malcom been corrupt? Why did the UNSC let this happen to Chorus? What happened to the Blue guy that was with the Simulations Troopers? Who was this Grey and Yellow guy that was with them now?

These were question that either I didn't want to be asked or didn't have the answers to so I just brushed them off and let Carolina answer all of them… _I pitied the reports who asked some of those questions._

They didn't lose anybody outside of the Chorus soldiers. The only person they lost was Church…Epsilon. I didn't really know how to feel about the loss of Epsilon. On one hand he had been the cause for most of the problems that occurs in my life. On the other hand after getting to know him, Epsilon had become a trusted ally to myself and the others and his loss will surely be felt, not only by myself but by the rest of the team. Not to mention I'll have to deal with Caboose having his…off days again…

Logging into the implants to go over recent information that the UNSC would definitely ask about, I found an odd file found inside. I opened it and an alert went off on my HUD stating I had a video message from…Epsilon.

 _Hello Wash. You were the last person I made a message for because I believe I owe you the most, considering our history together. To let you know, I fragmented myself into memories of the other A.I. of project freelancer…minus some character defaults in a few of them. I didn't give you one because I knew you never would even consider the possible idea of having an AI after what happened with me…and for that I want to say what no one said to you about the whole thing…I'm sorry David. I know I could call you by Wash or Agent Washington but you deserve to hear this apology given to you, not to someone you became. That shouldn't have happened to you and I'm so sorry that I…ya know kind of went insane and killed myself in your head and unraveled your mind somewhat at the same time…ya…sorry about that. Anyway since I knew you wouldn't let any AI into your head I left your message as you can tell in your memory unit. None of the fragments will try to access your implant…but if you ever need them or decide you are willing to let one in…just say the word and they will be there. I want you to know I gave you complete control over all the A.I. because they are all me and you know me the best. And if I made a mistake and one of them needs to be shut down or defragged only you can do it…mostly cause the others would probably fuck up and accidentally delete them. Wash, I know I've given you shit over how you've run Blue team since I left, but all in all you've done a great job. They aren't the easiest group of people to be around…even more so when you have to take the fall for when shit goes wrong and I know that can happen…a lot. I know this goes without saying Wash, but take good care of them, after all…you're the leader of Blue Team._

With that Epsilon's message broke off and I was left in silence again. I took a moment to really take in what he said. He was right, no one had every apologized for what they had done to me with the implantation process…and to have someone…heck to hear the one who is partly responsible for what happened to me…well it was like an unknown weight was taken off of my shoulders. Like I had this burden following me everywhere I went and it never left but now it had been lifted.

 _I'm just going to take this moment in and…_

BOOM!

"…Tucker did it!" I heard Caboose say…it was always Caboose so there really wasn't much of a shock there.

 _And the moment's gone._ I thought as I started in the direction of Caboose's voice had come from.

All the things that had happened to me. Project Freelancer, Blood Gulch, Prison, the Meta, Chorus. All the things that had happened and never really had I ever thought about how much had happened. And yet I wasn't mad at all that had happened. In fact it made my life a lot more interesting. And through all of it I had become part of a family. _Now it's time to go home._

 _Never a dull moment…_

And so I walked onto the ship, awaiting the next great adventure that came their way…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Agent Indiana here with one last update. This is sadly the last update of Memories of a Memory, many thanks to everyone's encouragement of the story. As of right now there is a plan in place for a sequel to Memories of a Memory and I hope you will like it. Several people have asked if I have any other story that I might be working on and the answer is yes there are several stories I am tinkering on right now but nothing right now. Nothing more to say.

Agent Indiana out


End file.
